Fishing lures are universally provided with an eye hook at the forward end by which a fishing line is attached. Usually fishermen attach a swivel having a snap release to the end of their fishing lines. The snap release is then inserted in the eye in the front of the lure so that the fisherman can easily and quickly replace a lure with a different lure without tying and untying a knot at the end of the fishing line. This arrangement works satisfactorily except the eye hook and the snap release swivel destroys the appearance of the lure. In addition, the knot by which the line is tied to the snap release swivel usually has a lower breaking strength than the line itself.
In patent application Ser. No. 496,383, a quick grasp and release line holder is provided as a means of attaching a fishing line to a swivel for subsequent attachment to a fishing lure. The present disclosure is directed toward utilizing the basic concept of the existing application except means is provided wherein the quick grasp and release is integral with the fishing lure and encompassed within the fishing lure body so that no attachment means extends externally of the fishing lure.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a fishing lure having an integral fishing line grasping and releasing means.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a fishing lure having an opening in the forward end thereof for receiving a fishing line and having a fishing line holder mounted within the fishing lure with an actuator extending from the holder through a slot in the fishing lure, a portion of the actuator extending externally of the lure for actuation by the user of the lure, whereby a fishing line may be inserted into the lure and retained by the holder and released when desired.
These and other objects and a better understanding of the invention will be had by reference to the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.